1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a fuel additive composition, a fuel composition containing the fuel additive composition, and a method comprising the fuel composition. The compositions and method of the invention are effective in removing deposits in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Deposits in the fuel delivery system and combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine can adversely affect combustion performance in terms of emissions and power output which in turn can affect engine response and fuel economy. Consequently, development of more effective fuel additives to prevent and/or reduce deposits is highly desirable.
Graiff in Canadian Patent No. 2,089,833 discloses a gasoline composition comprising a Mannich detergent and a polyether carrier or fluidizer for deposit control and prevention of low temperature intake valve sticking.
Ahmadi et al. in EP Publication No. 1132455A1 and Malfer et al. in EP Publication No. 0647700A1 disclose a fuel composition comprising a Mannich detergent and a polyetheramine fluidizer for deposit control.
Oppenlander et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,601 disclose a polyetheramine which can function in a gasoline fuel composition as a detergent or also partly as a fluidizer when another detergent is present.
Ritt et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,336 disclose an apparatus for intake valve deposit removal which requires taking a motor vehicle out of service and partial disassembly of the engine.
The present invention provides an unexpected and effective performance in a fuel composition for an internal combustion engine by preventing and removing deposits from both the intake valves and combustion chambers, especially in an internal combustion engine that has a high service mileage and/or has been run on a low tier fuel having a minimal deposit control performance.